topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Thanos (MCU)
|-| GotG/Age of Ultron= |-| Infinity War= |-| Endgame= Origins: Marvel Cinematic Universe Alias/AKA : The Mad Titan, Curse, The Most Powerful Being in The Universe, Plague Classification: Titan Threat level: '''Maoh+, likely God- || God- '''Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (demonstrated monstrous strength on many occasions, Awakened Thor whom was previously somewhat able to keep up physically with Hela could not do anything to Thanos, nor could the Hulk overpower him twice), Enhanced Senses (can fight multiple people with both his eyes covered in webbing), Experienced Martial Artist (battled Drax, Doctor Strange, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk and more and was easily able to beat them up, according to WoG Thanos is also a very experienced fighter), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (resisted Mantis's control even more than Ego, whom Mantis routinely put to sleep with one go and even restrained the Planet itself, he was able to understand Star-Lord and respond to him, even in that state, his open grip over the Infinity Gauntlet was so strong that both Iron Man and Iron Spider combined were struggling to get it off of him for minutes, Iron Man's Mark 3 armor was capable of pushing the rotary blades of the S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft carrier and that is from the Avengers) | All previous abilities plus Reality Warping (with the Reality Stone, turned a large area of the now empty Titan into it's past self to show Doctor Strange, ravaged the entirety of Knowhere and manipulated it into seeming fine, this was not just based on the victim's senses but an actual, physical warping of the area), Time Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3 with the Time Stone since his mastery over it is comparable to Dr.Strange, this allows him to rewind time in a large area, age objects till their death, recreate lost objects, stop time in a city sized area and loop time till eternity), Spatial Manipulation (with the Space Stone, can bend space and chunks of rock to create black holes that he can hurl at opponents, can also shatter dimensional gateways with the Reality Stone), Mind Manipulation (with the Mind Stone, can control beings to do his bidding, such as when Loki controlled Hawkeye, Dr.Selvig and more in The Avengers), Matter Manipulation (with the Reality Stone, transformed a large chunk of metal into crystalline birds, turned Star-Lord's gun into bubbles, turned Drax into rock and Mantis into noodles, warped away Gamora's knife to prevent her from killing herself), Fire Manipulation (absorbed Iron Man's attack and sent it flying back at him at many times it's power, to the point that it broke a piece of a large ship), Attack Absorption (absorbed Dr.Strange's attack using the Reality Stone), Energy Projection (using the Power Stone, can fire beams of energy at opponents), Telepathy (using the Mind Stone), Intangibility (with the Space Stone, turned Bruce in the Hulkbuster intangible and placed him into solid rock), Teleportation (with the Space Stone, can create portals to nearly anywhere in the universe, as he jumped from planet to planet in an effort to obtain all Infinity Stones), Illusion Creation, Death Manipulation (with all six Infinity Stones, he can snap his fingers and 50% of all life in the universe will disintegrate, irrespective of their species, and he did), Statistics Amplification (should be able to use the Power Stone to amplify his physical capabilities), Soul Manipulation (using the Soul Stone, can yank out Doctor Strange's soul from his body momentarily), Earth Manipulation (manipulated the ground into trapping Black Widow), Hatred Inducement and Resistance to it (the Mind Stone created hatred in Loki for Thor and the Humans, it was passively angering the Avengers in it's presence into arguing with each other), Power Bestowal (with Mind Stone, it gave Pietro and Wanda their Super-Speed and Psionics), Gravity Manipulation (can pull objects towards him thanks to the space stone, including large chunks of the ground and Doctor Strange), Duplication (with the reality stone, can create physical copies of himself that can even engage people in battle), likely Resistance to High Temperatures (previous Iron Man armors contributed significantly toward melting Vibranium with just his hand beams, Mark 50 is much superior to said previous armor, should likely also scale to Thor whom could tank the heat of a neutron star for a few minutes with only first degree burns in base form, which is around 599,726.85 C), limited Power Nullification (with the Power and Soul Stones, can erase the clones created by Doctor Strange as well as momentarily yank out his Astral Form from his body) Physical strength: At least Country+ level, likely Continent+ (Defeated Awakened Thor and Post-Sakaar Hulk with no difficulty. Should logically be far superior to Hela, who easily shattered Mjolnir while severely weakened, due to her being sealed away, whereas simply melting the Uru needed to make Mjolnir requires minutes of exposure to the concentrated heat of Nidavellir's Neutron Star as shown during the forging of the latest weapon of Thor, Stormbreaker. Should be superior to Quake whom is stated to be capable of moving continents) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'At least Multi-Continent, likely Moon (beat up Awakened Thor with no difficulty at all, manhandled the Hulk who was somewhat comparable to Awakened Thor and defeated him with pure martial arts, did not use the Power Stone at all in either encounters, insinuated by Gamora to be superior to a literal moon in base form, thus should be superior Star-Lord who powered the Expansion throughout the galaxy) | At least Moon with the Infinity Gauntlet (Stated by an underling of Ronan the Accuser to be the strongest being in the Universe, this statement is repeated by Bruce Banner, no Celestial either can wield Infinity Stones physically without immense and lethal pain which should include Ego. The Tesseract by itself can power the Bifrost, as well as restore it after it's destruction, which can rip apart planets when concentrated. It was also stated by Agent Hill that if the Tesseract reacted violently, there would not be a minimum safe distance to evacuate to, which Fury further supported by saying "until such time as the world ends, we will act like it intends to spin on". Malekith was using the Aether can also cover the 9 realms in darkness, the 9 realms being individual Planets. Was unfazed when Ronan with the Power Stone threatened to kill him, the same stone was going to be used to "burn Xandar to it's core". Each one of the Infinity Stones should possess more power than the Anulax Batteries which were used to blow up Ego, for obvious reasons, and Ego himself, as well as the Grandmaster who created the planet Sakaar, as the Infinity Stones are the greatest power in the Universe, unparalleled in their capabilities.) '''Durability: '''Planet+ (scales much above base Thor who could tank the full force of a star for a few minutes with only first degree burns. Physically held all Infinity Stones, including the Power Stone, which can casually raze Planets. It should also be noted that just sticking the Power Stone to Thor's head caused him more damage and pain than the entire encounter at Nidavellir did, as it would've killed him in seconds, faster than the star, the power of all stones is shown coursing through Thanos' body when he finally lays the Mind Stone into the Gauntlet. Even after destroying the literal moon that is Ego, Gamora questioned the possibility of Thanos' defeat. Took the power of the stones channeling through his body twice in less than 3 minutes, and a single stone can create Planet class black holes) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (beat Awakened Thor effortlessly, who was strong enough to hold his own against Hela for a while. Hela effortlessly caught Mjölnir which can fly this fast with a normal throw from close range, and could react to Thor's lightning from a point blank range. Battled Tony in Mk 50 as well as Mk 85 suits, the Mk 44 suit was capable of flying from Satellite orbit to the ground in 20 seconds. Quickly overpowered Iron Man and used him as a shield against Mjolnir which Thor had slammed toward him using Stormbreaker. Able to battle Captain Marvel and prevent her from reaching the Gauntlet), likely higher with the Infinity Gauntlet Intelligence: At least Genius. Knows about Tony Stark while not even having lived on the same planet as him. Knows how to work and use all the Infinity Stones properly even though he has likely never before used them. Said to be "cursed with knowledge" like Tony Stark, who himself is one of the smartest beings on his world Range: Normal Melee || Universal (killed half the life in the entire universe with a snap of his fingers) Weaknesses: Has to manually signal usage of the Infinity Gems by closing his fist, which can lead to tough situations Stamina: High (Can effortlessly beat both Awakened Thor and Post-Sakaar Hulk without feeling tired). Higher with the Infinity Gauntlet (Fought Star-Lord, Drax, Dr.Strange, Spider-Man, Iron Man etc continuously without feeling tired, went to Wakanda and fought the last remaining Avengers as well) Standard Equipment: Armor || Infinity Gauntlet Key: Base || Infinity Gauntlet Noteworthy Abilities Time Stone As the Infinity Stone that represents and governs over the flow of time, the Time Stone is among the most powerful artifacts in all existence. Due to its power, it cannot be held and used by anyone not powerful enough to withstand it, thus forcing Agamotto to create the Eye of Agamotto as a container to allow other sufficiently advanced sorcerers to wield it. When contained in a device capable of harnessing its power, such as the Eye of Agamotto or the Infinity Gauntlet, the Stone's power uniquely manifests in the form of mystical green runes of energy surrounding the user's arm and wrist. Manipulation of time then occurs primarily through the conjuration of a green, circular mandala made of energy in the user's hand. The mandala acts as a rudimentary "dial", and the manual turning of the mandala with the user's hand enables them to "scroll" both backwards and forwards through time. Through manipulation of the mandala, the user is able to physically control and redirect the flow of time, and can specifically select the exact area which to manipulate, without affecting those outside its selected range. This can range from a small apple to the entire timeline itself, to the point where Doctor Strange used the Stone to reverse the destruction of the Hong Kong Sanctum before it was consumed by the Dark Dimension, while specifically subtracting himself, Mordo and Wong from its effects. Due to the selective nature of the Time Stone's power, it could be used to individually alter the timeline of individual objects or events, reversing them to a previous state or sending the object forward into a future state. This occurs regardless of any potential breaches in causality - when Doctor Strange practiced the use of the Stone on a half-eaten apple, sending it forward in time, the apple converted to a fully-eaten, moldy state, despite Strange never physically eating the entire apple afterwards. This implies that the Stone could send objects forwards to a potential future state, that does not necessarily have to occur in the current timeline. Notably, this disregard for causality also allows for the spontaneous formation or erasure of matter in order to conform with the established timeline. As shown when Strange reconstructed the torn pages of the Book of Cagliostro, duplicates of the pages reconstituted from thin air, without the actual pages, or the one who currently possessed them being physically present, although it quickly vanished after Strange stopped using it as it was not real and only a copy. When reversing the flow of time around the half-eaten apple, the Stone reconstituted the eaten parts of the apple with no ill effects to Strange himself. Reality Stone When inserted into the Infinity Gauntlet and wielded by Thanos, it is shown that, when harnessed by a user who fully understands and masters its capabilities, the Stone is able to warp reality to a greater extent than previously perceived, as Thanos, with his strong understanding and mastery of its powers, proves able to skillfully warp reality more powerfully than Malekith's display of the Stone's power over reality, achieving numerous powerful capabilities that he very effectively employed. From the Reality Stone, Thanos acquires the power to create highly elaborate physical simulations and illusions of false realities over a wide range of influence by altering reality in said area to whatever he wished. Prior to the Ambush in Knowhere, Thanos used the Stone to create a false illusion of himself interrogating the Collector in a completely deserted Knowhere, in order to fool the approaching Guardians of the Galaxy and mask the colony's true status as burning down and utterly ruined, rendering himself invisible in the process. The false reality was so convincing that the false Thanos could physically interact with others, and could fight with and be killed by Gamora. Again, prior to the Battle of Titan, Thanos used the Reality Stone to alter the reality around the planet Titan to show Doctor Strange its former beauty in its peaceful prime, in a time before it became an uninhabited wasteland. Another powerful capability that Thanos gains from the Reality Stone's control over reality is the power to warp and transmute matter into anything he wished. While often doing this to turn and use objects in his surroundings offensively, Thanos displays that the Reality Stone's transmuting powers can even affect living organisms. With a single blast from the Stone, Thanos easily incapacitated Guardians Drax and Mantis by temporarily warping their physical bodies, splitting Drax's body into pieces and turning Mantis into still-conscious strips of flesh, in both cases being non-lethal for the recipients, after which they eventually restored themselves to normal after Thanos left the area. Thanos was able to also use this ability discreetly and silently, as when Star-Lord reluctantly attempted to execute his teammate and lover, Gamora, to prevent her capture by Thanos, the Titan silently transmuted his Quad Blasters to harmlessly fire bubbles, before transforming the weapon itself into bubbles, and would later do the same to Gamora's dagger on Vormir to prevent her from committing suicide. During the Battle of Titan and Battle of Wakanda, Thanos used the Reality Stone's powers very effectively in combat, transmuting a field of ship wreckage into a swarm of bats to attack Iron Man, and manipulating the ground to spawn a cage of stone pillars to trap Black Widow. Mind Stone Power Stone Space Stone Soul Stone Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Threat level God Category:MHS speeds Category:Movie Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Current Threat level: God Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Male Category:Reality warper Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Live action Category:Energy manipulator Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Marvel